To Let Go
by Brentinator
Summary: "Thomas... Do you still love me?" "Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" "Cause I know you've been having dreams about her." Cover made by SenseiGrace. Happy Valentine's Day! Death Cure (Movie) spoilers! AU.


_**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!**_

 _ **See, I'm not huge on writing pure fluff (mainly cause I can't do it anymore) so I through some drama or tragedy in there. And this is no exception.**_

 _ **This story takes place a year after The Death Cure (movie) so SPOILER WARNING if you have not seen it.**_

 _ **Also, the main story ship is Thomas/Brenda, but it's also Thomas/Teresa (which is my favorite ship.**_

 _ **And now, on with the story!**_

The explosion rang in my ears as I watched the building from the side crash into the one she was standing on and send it falling down.

"Teresa!" I screamed, looking into her brown, tired eyes with my tear filled ones. I had already lost Newt, and I could tell I was gonna lose her as well.

She wasn't scared though. Instead, she gave me a reassuring smile, letting me know that she was okay with it. I still made a stupid attempt to reach for her, but the building collapsed under her, and she fell into the ashes and rubble of The Last City.

"NO!" I screamed, feeling myself starting to black out as I rolled onto my back, feeling hands desperately try and save me from bleeding out in the helicopter.

"Thomas? Thomas?!" I heard several voices scream over and over before I finally fell victim to the darkness.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Thomas. Thomas, wake up." A voice coaxed me out of the dream world and into reality, which was The Safe Haven a year after Teresa died.

I looked over to see my girlfriend, Brenda, smiling softly before reaching over to squeeze my hand. "Dreaming again?"

I nodded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before slinging my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching.

"What time is it?" I asked, taking off my shirt to change, looking down at the circle shaped, slightly faded scar right above my stomach I had gotten that fateful night.

"Noon. Vince figured you would wanna sleep in a bit, but I don't think he expected you to sleep for this long." I watched my girlfriend walked out of my small room, before completely changing my clothes and walking outside to see all the immune teens playing on the beach, or in the water, or talking to themselves.

I took in a deep breath, inhaling the salt smell radiating from the ocean, and taking in how beautiful this place was for what was most likely gonna be a long time.

I walked into the med shack where a former doctor of WCKD's who surprisingly didn't get the flare, Dr. Liana Jameson, and Vince were both waiting on me.

I sat down on the table while Jameson already was getting ready to hook me up to a machine that took my blood and synthesized it into the cure for the Flare, while Vince and I worked on the proper way to control the distribution of the cure and who to cure.

"I don't think it's safe for you to come with us when we go back since you are the cure. If anyone from WCKD is still alive, they could use you to cure their assets and torture you to find the rest of us. Game over."

"If you guys run out of the cure though, then you're gonna need me there. Plus I can hold my own against WCKD or any sub organizations they may have."

"That's exactly why you should stay here. If we are found by someone, WCKD or otherwise, I'm trusting you to get everyone out of here."

I sighed, looking down at the ground. I had spent this entire year thinking I would be more hands on in distributing the cure, instead of just being the cure. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Vince looking me dead on in the eyes.

"Look, kid. We just want you to be safe. Okay? You'll be putting yourself in danger if you go back, and the last thing we want is another name to scratch on that pole. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling the needle exit my veins and a bandage being wrapped around the crook of my arm by Jameson.

"Good." Vince smiled, clapping me on the shoulder before helping me stand up since my vision had started spinning. "Go get something to eat so you don't pass put from blood loss."

I smirked slightly, walking slowly out of the med shack in order not to fall over on the short walk towards the kitchen.

Luckily, Brenda had been waiting outside for me, and didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around mine in order to keep me from falling over my own two feet.

"What have you and Vince been keeping from us?" She asked right off the bat, and yeah, she knew about Vince's trips to the mainland in order to find others like us, she also knew that I was the cure. Whether it be pure luck, or just not piecing everything together, she was clearly not asking a rhetorical question.

"It doesn't matter." I insisted with a sigh. "After all, I've been excluded from the plan."

Brenda nodded with pursed lips, keeping a firm grip on my arm to keep my swaying body and clumsy feet in a somewhat straight line while I was still trying to shake away the dizziness. Then she asked me a question that shook me to my very core.

"Do you still love me, Thomas?"

"Of course, Bren. Why would you think otherwise?" I asked, gently squeezing her hand and she responded with what turned my reaction from shock to pure guilt.

"I know you still dream of the night all the time. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose two people you care deeply about within hours of each other, or what kind of trauma that can mark on someone, and I'm not telling you how to heal, but it's been a year since Teresa died. I think you need to let go and move on at some point. You can't grieve forever, Thomas."

I sighed, biting my lip. I knew she was right, and I couldn't even fight with her about it, but I felt a urge to argue my invalid point with her.

Before I could even get a word out, however, we had made it to the kitchen and Brenda helped me sit down, before looking at Fry.

"Get him something to eat so he doesn't pass out from blood loss. I need to catch up with Harriet and Gally." She swung her gun over her shoulder before walking out of the building, not even looking back at me.

•••••••••••••••••

I watched Vince, Jorge and Sonya load the boats in the distance, ready to leave at dawn for the mainland while the sky around me was dimming fast.

I directed my attention towards the large amount of palm trees that waved in the wind where Gally, Harriet and Brenda were known to hunt for food, before a chilling thought rattled me to my core that they should've been back by now.

I walked over to Minho who normally would go with the hunters. All the worst case scenarios were running through my mind as I asked.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

Minho eyed the grove of palm trees carefully before returning eye contact with me.

"Yeah, they should've been."

I paced back and forth in front of the small shelter behind me, glancing the sun started to lower and the moon rose, which made my worry grow more and more. After what seemed like hours later, I saw Harriet run towards the camp, while Gally struggled behind, however with urgency, towards the campgrounds, holding someone in his arms, and it clicked immediately with the panic setting in as well. Brenda was being carried by Gally with her leg wrapped in bandages and major swelling surrounding her leg.

I almost threw up, before telling Minho to run get Jameson, then I raced to her side, where she was looking me calmly in the eyes, remembering what we had been told when we got here by Vince in case we had gotten bit by a snake.

"What happened?!" I yelled, combing through her sweaty, short hair, looking up at Gally and Harriet, who were both equally as scared as me.

However, before they could answer, Brenda turned towards me slowly, and vomited on the sand, which made me jump back, wanting to assure she was gonna be okay. But as soon as she was carried towards me, she was carried into the med shack, and triggered a long period of worrying and waiting.

••••••••••••••••••••••

I had my hands joined together in a ball against my mouth, continuing to look at the med shack where Brenda had been for what seemed like hours now, not to mention I was most likely gonna be told to get some sleep soon, so whatever was happening in there, I would like it to happen sooner, thank you.

It seemed my wishful thinking worked as I saw the door open and both Gally and Harriet exiting as I rose to my feet.

"How is she?"

"Alive." Gally looked down at the sand before looking back to me. "She got bit by a venomous snake while we were hunting and then we got lost due to Harriet thinking she knew where a shortcut was."

"I do know where a shortcut is but the fact that cut down trees blocked it is kinda on you, Mr. Builder."

Gally rolled his eyes at Harriet before returning to me, clapping me on the shoulder. "You can go see her, but then you need to get some sleep, Shank."

I snorted as he and Harriet walked away, yelling after him. "Goodnight to you too, Gally!" Before going inside where Jameson was finishing wrapping the bandage around her ankle.

"Hey, Thomas." She responded, finishing with the bandage before starting to was her hands. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm okay. I just came to check on her."

"She's most likely gonna be out for awhile. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"W-wait." A quiet, hoarse voice broke through, and I looked over to see Brenda looking right at me. "I wanna talk to him first."

Jameson nodded, leaving the med shack, and I kneeled beside her, gently grasping her hand. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I've felt better." She smiled softly, squeezing my hand as her pale face turned from happiness to regret "A-and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Forcing you to get over Teresa, and hell, to get over Newt. If you still need time to recover from their deaths, don't let me force you to get better. You need to go at your own pace."

I swallowed harshly, my mind flashing with the memories of both of them for the first time that day.

"You don't need to apologize, Bren. I don't think I'll ever fully recover from that, but I got something I could've never imagined could come out of losing two people I hold close to my heart."

"What?"

I leaned over, and kissed her softly while still holding her hand.

"You."

The End.


End file.
